7 Ways to Kill a Warlock
by Ardialene
Summary: Merlin has been found out, and Uther has sentenced him to death. The only problem is, no matter what method Uther tries, Merlin just won't die! Will Merlin ever escape Uther's wrath? Merthur if you squint really, really hard.
1. Way 1

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

* * *

**Way 1: Burnt at the stake**

**

* * *

**

Merlin walked up the steps, resigned to his fate. He'd always thought that it would end this way. He'd hoped he was wrong, but when yet another vengeful sorcerer attacked the court of Camelot in the middle of a feast, there really wasn't much choice. Now he was going to be burnt at the stake for saving half the nobility of Camelot.

"Have you any last words, sorcerer?" Uther demanded.

"Warlock." Merlin answered. Uther looked confused, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "I am a warlock! There's a difference!"

"Are those your last words?" Uther demanded.

Merlin sighed. "No, they're not." He turned to Arthur, and for a moment, he could swear his friend wanted him to die just as much as Uther did. But then the look softened, and he saw the pain in Arthur's eyes. "One day, you will be a great king, Arthur. I know that, even if no one else does."

Arthur blinked, a look of confusion on his face. Merlin smirked, letting him know that the serious bit was over. "Remember not to get a bootlicker for a servant. You're going to need someone to shrink that enormous ego of yours." Merlin's smirk dissolved into a smile a look of comprehension crossed Arthur's face. "And try not to be a such a prat."

"Begin the fire." Uther ordered.

Arthur turned to his father. "Father please. We owe him better than this."

"You have already made your agreements known, Arthur." Uther answered. "And I will repeat what I had told you then. Sorcery is a vile and evil action, and must be punished in a manner as severe as its practice."

"But-"

"If you speak again, I will have you placed in the dungeons." Uther interrupted. "It is obvious that this sorcerer has enchanted you to believe in him."

Arthur ground his teeth, forcing himself not to attack his father. He turned down to Merlin, and felt the utter hopelessness of the situation. _I'm sorry._ He mouthed. _There's nothing I can do._

Merlin gave him one last goofy grin, and Arthur felt his chest freeze up. For a long moment, two pairs of blue eyes locked. Then Merlin disappeared behind a wall of flame. Arthur closed his eyes and waited for the screams.

That's when it started to rain.

And not just any rain. Great giant raindrops the size of buckets dropped from the sky. In just minutes, the fire had extinguished itself, and a rather drowned looking Merlin looked up from the pyre. "Um. . . can someone get me down now?"

Arthur let out a relieved sigh, and he saw a hysterical look of relief on several faces in the crowd. Merlin just looked shocked. After a few minutes, the rain died down. But it had done a perfect job at saving Merlin: the wood was soaked. Lighting it would be completely impossible. Arthur caught Merlin's gaze and couldn't help a grin.

Apparently, the gods didn't want Merlin burnt to death today.


	2. Way 2

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

* * *

**Way 2: A Beheading**

**

* * *

**

Uther growled and gestured to the executioner to step forward. He moved forward and bowed to the king. "Cut the sorcerer down!" Uther ordered. For a moment, Arthur thought that Uther was going to change his mind. He should have known better. "Bring your axe and the block. If the weather will not permit a burning, then we will have a beheading."

Merlin turned green, and he tried to struggle up. Arthur nearly spoke up, but Uther raised a hand to him. "Not a word, Arthur." He warned. "I will not have the Crown Prince of Camelot undermining my authority."

Arthur stopped again, trying hard not to show any emotion, but unable to stop his hands from fisting. He turned back to Merlin as his neck was forced down onto the block that had been brought to the platform. When his neck touched the block, all the struggle went out of him. He slumped, utter hopelessness in his eyes. This was the end. It had to be.

A guard reached the platform with the executioner's axe. The executioner lifted the hefty blade and brought it down towards Merlin's neck. He measured the swing, pulling up just short of Merlin's neck, then brought it back up. A few swings later, he nodded to King Uther. He was ready for the neck stage of the execution. Uther raised his hand, and the executioner raised his axe in perfect synchronization. Uther paused, drawing out the moment. And then his hand dropped.

Arthur forced himself to keep his eyes on Merlin this time. He would metaphorically stay by Merlin's side to the end. The executioner's axe fell and Arthur waited for the end.

The swing missed Merlin's neck by inches.

Instead, it hit the platform, and decided it wanted to stay put. No matter how much the executioner, any of the guards, or a combination of all the guards _and_ the executioner, tugged and pulled, the axe remained embedded into the platform.

And Arthur could happily say that throughout it all, Merlin had not uttered one word of sorcery. Not that he even could, considering the chains on his wrists that made doing magic impossible. But Arthur was now a very pleased witness to the event.

Uther scowled, and Merlin let out a very relieved breath. "Take him to the dungeons!" Uther ordered. "There are other ways we can prepare to dispose of a sorcerer."

_Well_. Arthur thought as the guards finally gave up on the axe and started leading Merlin away. _At least he's been bought another day._


	3. The First Night

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

**

* * *

The First Night: Arthur's Promise

* * *

**

Arthur tried to visit Merlin in the dungeons that night, but the guards on duty happily informed him that the king himself had forbidden him access to the prisoner. And that if he tried to force them, they were to arrest him and put him in a cell as far away from "the sorcerer" as possible. So Arthur decided to let this go, and instead headed to the next best source: Gauis.

When he entered the physician's rooms, he found that Gwen had beaten him there. She and Gauis were in deep discussion, and Arthur listened in for a moment to see what he could find out. ". . . it was the most curious thing I've ever seen. Was it Merlin?"

Gauis shook his head. "Unfortunately, those chains stop him from performing magic. And whenever Merlin does magic, his eyes turn gold. I was watching the whole time; they never changed color."

"Then what could have done it?" Gwen asked. "The rain appeared out of nowhere. And that axe should have been pulled out."

"I agree that it must have been sorcery." Gauis answered. "But I'm afraid that I am at a loss to explain."

Gwen sighed, and bit her lip in that way that said she was dreading what came next. "Do you think. . . is it possible. . ."

Gauis took pity on her, and reached out a hand. "I don't know if Merlin's 'luck' will last." He whispered. "But we can certainly pray, and hope. We cannot give up hope."

Arthur frowned as Gwen started to stand. The way Gauis spoke, it seemed as if he knew more than he was saying. As Gwen started towards the door, he decided to announce his presence. He pushed the door open. Gwen bobbed a quick curtsy, and Arthur waved her on. She was obviously too distraught to get any decent conversation out of. "Sire." Gauis greeted, standing quickly. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur stared at Gauis for a moment. "Gauis. . ." He called, suspicion making his eyes narrow. "What are you planning?"

Gauis turned to Arthur with an innocent expression. "I don't know what you mean, Sire."

Arthur snorted. "You lie just about as well as Merlin." He sat down on one of Gauis's benches and stared at the older man. "What are you up to?"

"I'm afraid that I'm just an old man, Sire." Gauis answered. "There is very little that I can get up to these days."

Arthur stared at him. "Gauis, please." Arthur whispered. "Don't." He saw a slight twitch of Gauis's shoulder as the older man turned back to his potions. "You said it yourself: Merlin's 'luck' must be sorcery. If it's saved him twice, it will save him again."

"We have no way of knowing that." Gauis snapped. "He could-"

"I know." Arthur interrupted, not wanting to hear the words. "But getting yourself captured and executed alongside him will not help matters. _Think_, Gauis! You know that if he manages to escape, you're the first person my father will suspect." Gauis set the potion down, but still refused to turn and face the prince. Arthur tried a different tack. "And what about Merlin? How do you expect him to live with himself, knowing that he was the cause of your death?" Gauis flinched slightly. Pressing his advantage, Arthur stood and moved closer to the aging physician. "I am the only heir my father has. He will not be able to put me to death if I were caught."

Gauis turned, locking eyes with the prince. "Do you swear it?" Gauis demanded. "That you will keep him from death, should whatever is attempting to save him fails?"

Arthur stood as tall as he could. "I swear, on my honor as Crown Prince and Future King of Camelot, that I will not allow Merlin to be executed."

Gauis stared at him for a few moments longer, his gaze searching. Then he closed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

_A Note From Ardialene:_

Had to interject a bit of seriousness here. I am incapable of writing a story without some kind of plot involved. Don't worry though! The humor will return tomorrow!


	4. Way 3

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me! I also don't own the Avada Kedavra curse, but it is rather fun to say!

**

* * *

Way 3: Hanging

* * *

**

"Well, well, well." The executioner, a stocky man named Garret, said with a sneer. His face was inches away from Merlin's face, and Merlin could smell rotten fish on his breath. "You managed to escape yesterday, brat. But today, you're going to meet your end, _sorcerer._" Merlin flinched away as Garret's spit flew into his face, and Garret laughed. "That's right, boy, you should be scared."

He turned and started to walk away, but Merlin got an idea. With a smirk, he started to mumble. "_Hocus pocus, atin-lay ig-pay, avada kedavra_. . ."

Garret turned, his eyes widening. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

". . . _alakazam_!" Merlin finished. He looked up at Garret, and thought of how much fun it would be to turn the man into a toad. The look on his face must have been quite fearsome, because Garret stumbled back. "I place a curse on you!" Merlin announced. "A curse of misfortune, bad luck, and untimely accidents! Beware, oh heartless killer!"

Garret stumbled back and ran out the door, his voice cracking as he called to the guards. "Ge- get the sorcerer onto the gallows!" Then he ran, trying to put as much space between him and Merlin as possible.

Merlin bit back the urge to laugh as he was dragged over to the rope that hung inconveniently at the height of his neck. Merlin saw the trapdoor underneath it, and couldn't help but take a few small test jumps to see exactly how sturdy it was. Unfortunately, it turned out to be perfectly suited for its purpose.

Garret had regained his confidence, and was sneering down at Merlin again. "No big words now, eh?"

Merlin grinned and leaned forward, making Garret stumble back just enough to fall off the edge of the gallows. "How _unfortunate._" Merlin answered. "What an _untimely accident._ You seem to have some _bad luck_, Garret."

Garret paled and scrambled up, watching Merlin carefully as he climbed onto the gallows. Shaking slightly, he moved behind Merlin, out of his line of sight.

"Yesterday, through trickery, this sorcerer delayed his execution." Uther announced from his spot on the balcony. "Today, we will see this rectified."

Merlin gulped as Garret stepped forward and tied the noose tight around Merlin's neck. Merlin winced as the rope cut into his skin, but tried not to make too big of a deal of it. He felt every eye on him, and he knew they were waiting to see how he escaped this time. Garret stepped back and moved towards the lever that connected to the trapdoor that was now under Merlin's feet. Merlin stared up at Uther, and inspiration struck. "You will never be able to subdue the Old Religion, Uther. This world was created by the Old Religion, and will be destroyed by its passing. No mortal man could ever conquer it."

Uther smirked, his answer lying in his smug expression. Then his hand dropped, signaling Garret. Garret pulled the lever, and Merlin felt the ground fall from under him. He closed his eyes as he started to fall.

He hit the ground with a resounding _smack_.

Merlin opened his eyes, and saw the rope fall next to him. He grinned like an idiot when he realized that the rope had been too weak to hold his weight; it had snapped. Rough hands grabbed him, and Merlin was pulled out from under the gallows. On the balcony, Uther's face turned purple. Garret called for another rope, and one of the guards ran to get it. He returned a few minutes later, amazement on his face.

"All the ropes have been chewed through by rats!" He called. "There's not a single usable one in the bunch!"

Merlin couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.


	5. Way 4

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

_Sorry for the delay. The wireless internet in my building was shut down for the day because some idiot on the third floor set their popcorn on fire. To that idiot: LEARN HOW TO MAKE POPCORN!_

**

* * *

Way 4: Boiling

* * *

**

Merlin was pulled out of the public square and brought to a more private courtyard. It was normally used when the person executed was a highly political individual, or when the person was close to a member of the court. There had only been one execution here that Merlin could remember, when one of the nobles had brought a sorcerer to assassinate Uther. Merlin hadn't been involved in that one, so he didn't know all the details. But he'd been with Arthur during the execution; it hadn't been pretty.

In the middle of the smaller courtyard was a large black vat over an open flame. Merlin could see oil boiling inside of it, and nearly whimpered. _Just perfect._ He though. _I get saved from all these other punishments, only to die an even slower and more painful death. I think I would've rather have been hanged._ The guards dragged Merlin forward, and he'd decided he'd had enough. With sudden vigor, Merlin threw himself backwards. The sudden action was enough of a surprise to jerk him out of the guards' grasps. Silently thanking Arthur for all his "training," Merlin rolled as he fell backwards, ending up on his feet again. The look on his face somehow managed to mirror the guards'.

The guards immediately came after him, and Merlin started running around the vat. He jumped down from the platform that had been made so he could reach the vat, and ran towards the entrance to the courtyard. He grinned when he saw it was left unguarded. . . _Never mind._ He thought as three guards suddenly marched through the entrance. He scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over himself trying to escape. Hearing footsteps behind him, Merlin ran to the left, ignoring the cries that followed him. He heard a few shouts of "Merlin," but thought they were rather unimportant at the moment.

Merlin turned so as not to hit the very solid white wall, and saw that Arthur had now joined the guards in trying to capture him. For some strange reason, while the other guards were busy charging after him, Arthur ran to the wooden platform Merlin had escaped from. After a moment, and seeing the gleam in Arthur's eyes that usually meant he was going to end up with an extraordinarily large amount of chores as punishment for some imagined offense, Merlin ran towards the vat. The guards, now numbering about twenty men, followed after him like a herd of sheep. At the last second, when Arthur settled into a crouch and nodded, Merlin veered to the right. Merlin was small, agile, and therefore able to turn in time. The guards, loaded down by heavy armor, were not so luckily. With a series of yells and booms, all twenty guards barreled into Arthur, and more importantly, the platform where the oil lay. For a moment, all they heard were a bunch of snaps.

Then the entire platform, oil and fire included, collapsed as the combined force of twenty guards and a prince snapped the supports that had held the vat over the flame.

Merlin stared in horror as the entire structure fell apart. The guards were running in every direction, while Arthur was rolling to the side to avoid the stream of deadly oil. The flames ignited the wood and oil, causing even more pandemonium. Then everyone froze when they realized that the king had just entered the corridor.

Merlin took one look at the king's face and pointed to Arthur. "It's all _his_ fault."

* * *

_Next time, we find out who's been helping Merlin. I'm curious to see who you think has been helping our favorite warlock. I have a poll set up in my profile. Let me know your guess!_


	6. The Second Night

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

**

* * *

The Second Night

* * *

**

When Merlin had heard the doors to the dungeons clanging, he'd ignored it. When he'd heard two thuds behind him, he'd not known what to think. When he saw a shadow blocking the light from the guards' candle, the only source of light in his cell, he'd finally looked up. "Hello, Merlin." A cold female voice greeted Merlin, and the intuition that had served him so well over the years sent chills down his spine.

For a second, he stared in bewilderment at the hooded figure that stood at the door to his cell. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are."

The figure laughed. "I'm hurt Merlin. I would have thought that you would recognize someone you tried to kill." Then, slowly, the figure removed its hood, and Merlin's look changed to one of shock. "Surprised to see me, Merlin?" Morgana whispered, her smirk showing her amusement. "I must say I was. Imagine, the traitorous idiot Merlin, a sorcerer."

Merlin swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "What are you doing here, Morgana?" He asked, standing as he spoke, refusing to be cowed. "I would think Camelot would be the last place you'd want to be. Especially after that little coup you staged last year."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "Don't think I've forgiven you for that." She hissed. "However, while I do hate to admit it, you are rather powerful. I couldn't just let you die." She looked nonchalantly at her hand. "It's amazing how simple a weather spell is. Of course that bit with the axe was a spur of the moment type thing, but I thought I did quite well." Merlin's eyes narrowed as she continued. "It was actually Arthur who released the rats into the executioner's chambers to let them have some fun with his rope, but they needed a bit of a push to actually start to chew. And did you really think that that platform would have fallen without my help?"

Merlin tried to keep his expression blank as Morgana finished her bragging. "Thank you for your help." Merlin answered. "Now what do you want?"

Morgana's cold smirk returned. "I want you to join me." She whispered, leaning closer to Merlin through the cell door. "I want you to swear a magically binding oath to me that you will obey my orders until your dying day. I want you to fight beside me to restore magic to this land, as it was always meant to be." Her face softened, and for a moment, Merlin could see the woman who had fought beside him at Ealdor. "You are so very powerful, Merlin. Don't you want everyone to see you as you are, to not have to hide in the shadows any longer? Come with me, and together, we can show them all what it means to have magic."

Merlin looked down at his hands, his thoughts swirling. "And if I don't?"

Morgana straightened, and her voice was cold again. "Then I'll leave you to rot. Uther will kill you. Arthur will be easy picking for any sorcerer who comes along. And I. . ." She paused for a moment, her eyes closing. "I will lead our people to greatness."

Merlin stared at her, wondering when the Morgana he'd known had become so. . . twisted. "I pity you, Morgana." Merlin whispered. "I really do."

Morgana's eyes narrowed, and she pulled her hood back up. "So be it then." She snapped. "Enjoy your execution."

* * *

_Another serious chapter. Congratulations to the people who guessed Morgana. I thought that it was quite original of me. I hope that the upcoming events aren't too disppointing, or too unbelievable now that Morgana is no longer helping Merlin. Only three more methods to go. . . what evil things could my brain be thinking?_

_And to the anonymous reviewer who signed as _tamilnadu09: _Oh my god! You're inside my head!_


	7. Way 5

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

**

* * *

Way 5: Poison

* * *

**

When Merlin next opened his eyes, it was to the sound of his cell door slamming closed. He blinked wearily and looked up to see sunlight glinting off gold hair. "Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" Arthur called loudly, even though Merlin was less than a foot away. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "A big day?" Merlin asked. "You mean more attempts to kill me?"

"Exactly!" Arthur answered, a large grin on his face. "You've got to keep your energy up to survive them."

Merlin blinked again. "Arthur, I don't think I'm going to escape them this time. It was Mor-"

"Breakfast!" Gwen called, pushing open the door. "The kitchens had this meal especially made for you, Merlin." She suddenly stopped and blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, Your Highness! I didn't notice you were here. Not that you're not that you're not noticeable, because you are. I was just distracted by Merlin. Not that Merlin is particularly distracting, but-"

Merlin laughed and reached for the tray. "It's alright, Gwen, we know what you mean. Thank you for the food." He took the tray and set it on the floor in front of him. "Do you have time to stay?"

"Yes, I've got a bit of time." Gwen answered, sitting down beside him. "I haven't heard anything about what the king has planned for you. Apparently, he thinks someone's been spying on him."

Arthur rolled his eyes and snagged Merlin's cup before Merlin could take it. "Hey!" Merlin protested. "Get your own."

"Seeing as how my manservant is in the dungeons, I haven't had my breakfast yet." Arthur said haughtily. "You can share."

"Give it back!" Merlin whined, playfully trying to grab at the cup in Arthur's hands. Arthur grinned and jerked the cup backwards, just out of Merlin's reach. Unfortunately, Arthur pulled back a bit too hard, and the contents of the cup flew out behind him. "Now look what you did, you big oaf!"

"Me!" Arthur shouted back. "It's _your_ fault, you-"

Gwen let out a shriek, and the two men looked to see her pointing behind Arthur. Their heads swiveled, and they stared in shock as the straw behind them sizzled. Together, they looked at the cup in Arthur's hand, and then back to the sizzling and blackening straw.

With a small gulp, Arthur dropped the cup. "I'm not so thirsty anymore."


	8. Way 6

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

**

* * *

Way 6: Drowning

* * *

**

"So I'm going swimming." Merlin said conversationally as Arthur walked beside him, glaring at the guards leading them to the private courtyard. "That'll be fun."

Arthur grinned at him. "Pretty much. Then again, do you even know how to swim?"

Merlin glared at him indignantly. "For your information, I was the best swimmer in Ealdor."

"Excellent!" Arthur crowed. "Then you should have no problems at all." He pounded on Merlin's back, knocking him forward. The prince immediately shifted so that he caught Merlin, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Merlin. You must be the clumsiest person I've ever met. It's a wonder you don't somehow managed to _fall out of your chains._"

Merlin blinked, and felt something metal fall into his hand as Arthur helped him to stand. He clutched his hand around it reflexively, and felt the outline of a key. His eyes widened. "Arthur, you can't-"

"Merlin, I can speak to you any way I like." Arthur cut in, his eyes giving him a warning that Merlin wasn't stupid enough to ignore. "Despite what you think, I am the prince here."

Merlin was suddenly jerked, and he stumbled into the guard that was trying to pull him towards the docks where they would be throwing him off. Arthur gave him one last smile before stepping back. Merlin smiled back weakly, his hand still clenched tightly around the key. The message was clear: _Run._

By the time Merlin could form a coherent thought, three giant weights were at the edge of the dock, tied to his ankles. One guard stood in front of each of the weights, while the fourth dragged him to the edge. On some unseen signal, all four guards pushed their respective charges into the water.

For a moment, there was blinding terror as the weights pulled Merlin passed the surface of the water. He struggled uselessly, unable to think. It took the bite of the key in his hand when his hands clenched too tightly to snap him out of his panic. Working quickly, and ignoring the urge to breathe, Merlin unlocked the cuffs that had bound his magic for the past few days. He smiled as the familiar warmth of his magic returned, making him feel full for the first time in days.

Merlin looked down at the ropes tying him to the weights. "_Snidunga!_" The magic surged up in him, and the ropes slicked open. Freed of the weights, Merlin felt the current pull at him. With his lungs starting to burn from the lack of oxygen, Merlin struggled to get to the surface. He broke into open air with a gasp, and shouts started ringing out. Merlin turned as a few of the guards started loading their bows. "_Snidunga!_"

With a series of twangs, every bow string snapped. Merlin swam to the opposite side of the river and, with a little help of some magic, managed to pull himself up the opposite bank. He looked over with a forced grin. "I'll be back." Merlin shouted, hoping his voice managed to carry to the other side. He kept his eyes on Arthur, the only important one in the group. "When magic returns to Camelot."

Arthur met his eyes, and nodded slightly. Merlin smiled at him one last time. Then he turned and ran.

* * *

_And so, Merlin escapes from Uther. But there is still one more way to die. . . whatever could I have up my sleeve?_


	9. Way 7

Disclaimer: I have no idea who owns Merlin ©, but I do know that it's not me!

_I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed my stories. Thank you for pushing me along and providing me with just as much entertainment as writing my stories._

**

* * *

Way 7: Protecting the Once and Future King

* * *

**

Arthur stood in the great hall, before the throne of the king. Slowly, he lowered himself into the throne, feeling the weight of his crown on his head. It had only been a month since his father had died, a completely mundane illness taking him in the night. The now King Arthur was still getting used to his new position.

_One day, you will be a great king, Arthur. I know that, even if no one else does. _Even after five years, Merlin's words played in his head. He had sworn when he helped Merlin escape that he would be the king Merlin believed he would be. No one else would be executed for having a gift. He had spent the past month relaxing the ban on magic, slowly staggering his reforms to avoid an outright revolt of the nobility. After two decades of brain-washing, magic and its practitioners had become feared and reviled. It would take time to remind the people of the good magic could do.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned to see Gauis entering the hall, and he smiled. "Sorry, Gauis. Lost in thought again."

Gauis smiled at him. "Still wondering where Merlin is?"

Arthur frowned. "It's been a month, Gauis. He said he'd come back when magic returned to Camelot. Where is he?"

Gauis laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "He'll be here, Arthur. When the time is right, he'll come back."

Arthur sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "I suppose you're right." He straightened in his throne. "Did you need something, Gauis?"

Gauis took a step back and bowed slightly. "Sire, you asked to meet my new assistant."

"Ah yes, I remember." Arthur answered, a small smile on his face. "I'd like to meet this young man. I've heard great things about him."

Gauis nodded and moved to open the doors. A young man entered and closed the door behind him. The two of them moved forward, and the younger man bowed. "Your Majesty."

"You must be Harold." Arthur said. "I had wondered who had managed to meet Gauis's exacting standards."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sire." Harold straightened. "I've always wondered what you were like."

Something about that bothered Arthur, but he pushed it to the side. "Well, I hope that you learn well from Gauis. He has served my family loyally for many years, and he is the best in all of Camelot."

"Yes, he is." Harold answered, his voice light. "Which is why it is a shame I won't be able to learn from him."

Arthur and Gauis wore similar looks of confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand." Arthur said carefully. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, he won't want to teach me after I've killed you." Harold said conversationally. Moving quickly, he raised his hand, and his eyes glowed. "_Bærnett!_" Something bright and orange shot at Arthur, and for a moment, Arthur thought that this would be the end.

Then something struck him in the side, sending him sprawling. He hit the floor with a thud, and he turned just in time to see a figure burst into flame. "_Ic i __ácéoce_!" The figure shouted. The flames went out, and Arthur stared at the figure underneath the flames. It casually brushed off some ash from his cloak and shook its head. The hood fell to pieces, revealing a slightly burned face. But Arthur couldn't contain a smile when he saw the face underneath the hood.

"Merlin."

Merlin looked over and grinned. "Sorry, I'm a bit busy at the moment." He touched a hand to Arthur's forehead. "_Bordrand fram __áwierdnes_!" Arthur felt a warmth flow through him, and he quickly stood. "Protect Gauis for me, Arthur." He turned to Harold, and an unfamiliar cold expression fell over his face. "By what right do you attack what is mine?"

"Yours!" Harold shouted. "How pathetic!" He turned to Arthur, his hand raised. "_I__c i __ábirstee_!"

Arthur shut his eyes as the light sped towards him. But nothing happened. He looked up, and saw the rage on Harold's face. "Frustrating, isn't it?" Merlin commented lightly, a sarcastic bite to his voice that made Arthur wince. "It's a handy little spell I learned a few years ago. Not only does use the power of the caster, but it also absorbs attacks used against it to strengthen itself. The only way to end it is to kill the caster." Merlin smiled. "This fight is now between you and me, boy."

Harold's eyes narrowed, and a smug smile crossed his face. "I know your true name, _Emrys_! I can take your power and make it my own!" He raised both hands to Merlin, and began chanting.

Merlin gazed at Harold thoughtfully. "Leave now, and I will let you live." Merlin said calmly.

"Nice try, _Emrys_!" Harold shouted. "_Ic copian __úre__rice_!" The spell shot forward and struck Merlin in the chest. Then it sputtered to nothing. Harold's eyes widened and he stumbled back, tripping over himself. "But. . . how! I know your true name! Your power should be mine!"

Merlin stepped forward and knelt in front of him. "My name is Merlin." He lifted his hand and placed it on Harold's forehead. "_Mamera_."

Harold's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground. Merlin stood and turned to Arthur. "Well, that was entertaining."

Arthur stared at Harold. "Is. . . is he-"

"No." Merlin assured him. "Come on, Arthur. Do you honestly think that I'm capable of murder?" He nudged Harold with his foot. "I've put him to sleep. I'll wake him up in time for his trial." He turned to Arthur. "He will have a trial, won't he?"

Arthur glared at him. "You know me well enough to know he will."

Merlin smiled. "Good to know that you haven't changed a bit." He started to turn away, but Arthur couldn't let things rest. He grabbed Merlin's shoulder and, before he even realized what he was doing, punched Merlin in the face.

Merlin stumbled back with a shout, clenching his nose. "What was that for!"

"It's been a month!" Arthur shouted. "Where have you been, you idiot!"

"Well I'm sorry, your Royal Pratness!" Merlin snapped. "But I haven't been pardoned yet!"

"Since when has the _law_ stopped you from doing what you wanted?" Arthur shouted, taking another swing at Merlin, which the warlock dodged.

"I didn't want you to have to execute me!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur was going to shout back, something rash and ill advised, but something slapped the back of his head. He yelped, and heard a similar sound from Merlin. "Both of you will cease this immediately!"

Arthur looked up to see an annoyed Gauis staring at them, the dreaded eyebrow raised in warning. He suddenly felt like a stubborn two-year-old. He looked over at Merlin and saw a similar look on his face. He couldn't help it. He laughed out loud, Merlin joining in soon after him.

When the laughter died down, Arthur looked over at Merlin. "Well Merlin, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm afraid I already have another manservant. A _competent_ one."

Merlin shook his head, fighting a grin. "Oh dear, you got a boot licker, didn't you? I'm so disappointed."

Arthur snorted. "Don't worry. For some reason, Gwen seems to have made it her mission to scold me every time I step out of line. And then she apologizes every time. It's quite annoying really."

Merlin laughed. "Well, I always was a terrible servant. Looks like your free of me."

Arthur grinned, and Merlin got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Now Merlin, don't look so dejected. I'm sure we can find _something_ for you to do." He slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "After all, now that magic is legal in Camelot, I need someone to parade in front of foreign dignitaries when they come to visit. That would make you 'Court Magician.'"

"For the last time, I'm a warlock!"

"And just think of the outfit. I'm thinking bright red robes-"

"Those things are just really thick dresses!"

"And a really big hat. No! A white turban!"

"Don't you dare-"

"With giant red feathers!"

"Maybe I should have let Uther execute me. . ."

_

* * *

That's all folks!_

_Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted for my story. I hope that this ending is satisfactory to you all._


End file.
